Hero
by Su.Amell
Summary: Felicity und Diggle haben nicht viel Zeit den vergifteten Oliver zu retten.


Die Geschichte beginnt als Oliver schwer vergiftet von Diggle und Felicity gefunden wird.

Diggle und Felicity brachten den bewusstlosen Billionär auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Verdant. Felicity spürte wie ihr der Atem stockte ihr Puls raste und ihr kalter Schweiß ausbrach. Der Mann den sie überalles liebte kämpfte ums überleben. Während Diggle wie ein Irrer durch die Straßen von Starling City raste weil er genau wußte das Leben seines besten Freundes hing an einem seidenen Faden. Felicity überlegte wenn konnte sie um Hilfe bitten um Olli zu retten. Niemand der ihr in den Sinn kam und dem sie 100% trauen konnte. Gut das sie am Anfang bevor sie sich für die IT- Karriere entschied zwei Semester Pharmazie Fachgebiet Vergiftungen zur Überbrückung studiert hatte. Dem Himmel sei Dank sie konnte den Mann in den sie sich verliebt hatte seit er mit seinen abenteuerlichen Geschichten in ihrem Büro bei QC aufgetaucht war retten. Diggle stoppte den Van vor dem Verdant. Er trug den bewusstlosen Billionär die Treppen runter als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her.

„Diggle", sagte Felicity, „besorge mir alles was du an Blutverdünner in unserem Lager findest außerdem Eberesche und an meinem Schreibtisch findest du einen Schlüssel den bring mir." Dann hing sie Oliver an den Tropf. Und jage ihm den Blutverdünner durch die Venen. Felicity hatte eine verstorbene Tante welche sich in der Kunst der Kräuterheilkunde auskannte. Andere würden sie als Hexe bezeichnen. Doch Tante Monique hatte ihre Kunst an Felicity weitergegeben. Kurz vor ihrem Tod hatte sie Felicity ihre Sammlung mit Kräutern und Mixturen sowie ihre Rezepte vermacht. Felicity verwahrte alles in einem alten Koffer in der hintersten Ecke des Verdant. Nach dem sie die letzten Zutaten für die Mixtur zusammen gesucht hatte raste sie an den OP Tisch wo Diggle immer noch den bewusstlosen Olli im Auge behielt. Diggle wusste wie sehr das IT-Girl den Billionär liebte er hatte es am allerersten bemerkt noch bevor es Olli selber wahr genommen hat. Und er wusste auch das die Zeit immer knapper wurde . „Felicity", sagte Diggle, „Ich weiß dass du es schaffst Ollis Leben zu retten. Er hat einmal versprochen dich immer zu beschützen und er wird es immer tun das kannst du mir glauben.

Er würde alles für dich tun. Das hat er dir oft genug bewiesen und ich vertraue dir genauso wie er also tu was zu tun ist. Und rette ihn." Felicity schluckte ergriffen sie wusste wie tief die Freundschaft zwischen Diggle und Olli war und wie viel sie Diggle bedeutete. „Ok Diggle halte Olli bitte ganz fest weil ich muß ihm die Tinktur spritzen und das wird eine absolute Gegenreaktion auf das was er intus hat auslösen. Und ich weiß nicht wie er darauf reagiert und ich möchte nicht dass er mir an die Kehle springt. Also auf drei". Felicity setze Olli die Spritze und ein krampfartiges Zucken durchfuhr den Billionär. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Verdammt das Gift ist bereits in der Blutbahn da hat auch der Blutverdünner nichts ausrichten können. Also haben wir nur noch eine Chance Blutwäsche. Diggle das Dialysegerät und schnell bitte das Blut muss in den nächsten 20 Minuten aus seinem Körper weil sonst ist der Kampf gegen die Zeit verloren. Diggle spurtete los und kam mit dem Gerät zurück.

Felicity schloss es an Olivers Vene an und ließ das vergiftete Blut durchlaufen. Und auf einmal öffnete der Billionär die Augen er blickte genau in Felicitys Augen die über ihn gebeugt stand.

Diggle sagte, „Willkommen im Leben Partner." Felicity sagte, „ sie werden noch ca.1 Std hier liegen müssen bis das Blut komplett gereinigt ist. Aber zumindest sind Sie nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Ach ja und es wahr mir eine Ehre ihnen zur Abwechslung mal das Leben zu retten. Da dies ja normalerweise Ihre Aufgabe ist."

Oliver antwortete, „ Leute ich weiß nicht wie ich Euch danken soll ihr habt echt was gut bei mir."

Diggle antwortete noch bevor Felicity den Mund aufmachen konnte, „Oliver die einzige bei der du dich bedanken musst ist Felicity sie hat um dein Leben gekämpft wie eine Wahnsinnige, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen."

Felicity antwortete verlegen, „Ich habe das Leben meines Chefs gerettet, weil erstens möchte ich keinen neuen und zweitens hasse ich Beerdigungen."

Oliver schenkte ihr das Lächeln was sie so sehr liebte. Und nun erlaube ich Ihnen sie dürfen nun aufstehen aber Arbeiten sollten sie heute nicht mehr weil ihr Körper ist von dem Giftangriff noch zu sehr geschwächt.

„Ich würde sagen Diggle fährt Sie nach Hause .Oh ich rede schon wieder zu viel das ist in 3.2.1 Sekunde vorbei."

Oliver lachte und sagte, „Nein Felicity das ist schon in Ordnung und Du kommst mit weil ich möchte gerne den Rest des Tages mit der Frau verbringen der ich mein Leben verdanke und ich akzeptiere kein Nein. Diggle lass uns starten."

Der Billionär schnappte sich seine Lederjacke. Felicity wurde ganz heiß was hatte Oliver gesagt, er wollte den Rest des Tages mit ihr verbringen. Oh mein Gott.

„ÄHH ", sagte Felicity, „ich stehe ihnen gerne zur Verfügung nur darf ich vorher noch kurz nach Hause um zu duschen und mich umzuziehen."

Oliver runzelte die Stirn, „Nun gut wir holen dich in einer halben Stunde ab mehr Zeit kriegst du nicht."

Felicity grinste und holte ihre Tasche. Sie flitzte aus dem Verdant zu ihrem kleinen roten Mini. Sie drehte den CD Player aus den Boxen erklang Demons von den Imagine Dragons. Ihr momentaner Lieblingssong. Felicity fuhr alle Geschwindigkeitsrekorde brechend nach Hause. Während sie unter der Dusche stand versuchte sie die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren zu lassen. Sie hatte dem Mann den sie aus tiefsten Herzen liebte das Leben gerettet. Sie wäre am Boden zerstört gewesen wenn Oliver den Giftangriff nicht überlebt hätte. Sie fühlte wie die Anspannung von ihr ab viel. So jetzt wäre noch die Kleiderfrage zu klären. Sie entschied sich für ein dunkelblaues Minikleid mit Spitzenbesatz und blaue High Heels. Die Zeit war um Oli würde gleich hier sein. Sie packte noch schnell das notwendigste in die Tasche für den Fall der Fälle dass sie die Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett erwachen würde. Oliver erschien pünktlich vor Felicitys Haustür. Er zog bewundernd die Augenbraue hoch als er Felicity sah sie sah einfach super sexy aus. Sein Herz schlug drei Takte schneller. Aber auch Felicitys Herz machte einen Sprung als sie ihren Chef dort so in schwarzer Jeans und schwarzem T-Shirt die Lederjacke lässig über die Schulter geworfen stehen sah. Oliver schenkte ihr ein Lächeln das ihr Blut zum kochen brachte.

Er sagte, „Ich dachte wir fahren zu mir und ich hätte da eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Und bitte ich möchte das nie wieder von dir hören ich bin Oliver für dich."

Felicity stieg zu ihm in seine Aston Martin. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt hielten sie vor einem Gebäude das Felicity nur vom sehen kannte.

„Das ist meine Stadtwohnung", sagte Oliver.

Er fuhr mit Felicity hinauf in sein Penthouse. Von hier aus hatte man von der riesigen Dachterrasse einen fantastischen Blick über Starling City. In der Mitte der Terrasse befand sich ein Jacuzzi der von Fackeln umgeben war. An der einen Seite stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen.

Oliver, „Ich würde dich gerne zum Candle-Light Dinner unter dem Sternenhimmel von Starling City einladen."

Felicity hatte das Gefühl wie im Traum zu schweben. Neben ihr der Mann den sie liebte, dieses Atemberaubende Ambiente und Olivers Stimme sanft wie Seide. Während des Essens sagte Oliver zu ihr, „Felicity ich danke dir das du mir das Leben gerettet hast .Ich werde dir das niemals vergessen."

Ehe sich Felicity versah hatte sich Oliver zu ihr herüber gebeugt und küsste sie. Felicity war völlig perplex. Oliver grinste und meinte, „Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Abend tun."


End file.
